His Rare Flower
by Gabrielle Luthien
Summary: Tony's mind is at a standstill, spending countless hours in the lab only to be found by Pepper drunk and passed out. Tired of this nonsense Pepper send him on a mission to a flower shop. Little did Tony know he'd come to meet a very rare flower.
1. The Rare Flower

Tony was currently laying down on the futon of his penthouse, trying to recover from a massive migraine. Last night had been a scene of scattered bits of metal, crumpled notes, and a very intoxicated Tony Stark. None of his sketches made sense, and he couldn't fit any parts together. He was trying to make a cleaner energy source for the Tower, needless to say none of the sketches made sense and the night just ended up in extreme intoxication and Jarvis having to call Pepper to come and pick his dead body off the floor.

His head was feeling better thanks to Pepper; he owed her big for this. She made sure to let him know on countless other occasions. She had placed a glass of water, some soup, a trashcan and a bottle of Excedrin before she headed to her office to do some work.

"Tony, are you feeling better?" Pepper's voice suddenly sounded from behind him. He looked up to a concerned face. "Better thank you." She nodded, "Tony, I want you to get out and _do_ something. You've been in a wreck for a week and you haven't left your penthouse or workshop in a _month_." Tony sighed, "Pep, as far as I knew, my mother died." She smacked his head and laughed, "I'm being serious so here," She handed him a piece of paper.

Tony took a look at it, "An order for flowers?" _She wants me to pick this up? _Pepper nodded, "My friend's father passed away and I ordered those for the funeral, which leads me to tell you I won't be here tomorrow." Tony nodded, "Why didn't you just have them deliver it?" She gave him the look, "I wanted to give you an excuse to get out, so go on, get some air and _relax._ And there _will_ be papers to sign when you get back." She point at the table, meaning she was going to place them there.

Sighing Tony sat up, getting dizzy; "If I do will you get off my back?" She nodded and went back to her office leaving Tony to attempt to look presentable for the public.

Tony was on his way to the address shown on the paper Pepper gave him, it was a downtown shop in the famous shopping area. Tony took the black Chrysler with tinted windows to avoid any attention; he wore some grey sweats, a blue V-neck and a black jacket, his sunglasses too of course. It wasn't hard to find the shop; "Frigga's Garden."

Stepping out of the car he made his way inside, clueless as to what day it for he noticed the streets were rather empty. But he thanked God for that and went inside. The shop was cute; it had different flowers everywhere, gardening materials and seeds of any kind. It had a homey feel to it, something Tony hadn't really felt in some years. Stark Towers was his home, but it was always cold there. And here there was nothing but warmth. The classic bell rang above the door and an older women came up to him smiling, "Good day, what can I help you with Sir?" Tony couldn't help but smile as he took in this older women, she looked wise and still beautiful. She wore her hair back in a bun and an apron, and smiled as if the world was at peace.

"I came to pick up an order for Pepper Pots." Tony said as he eyed the rest of the shop. She nodded, "Oh yes, it's almost done I believe, let me go back and check with my son. The little perfectionist he is, would you care for some coffee? I made enough for two but my son doesn't care much for the drink." Tony was a little shocked at how nice she was being, but the coffee did sound wonderful as he was still half-asleep. "That would be very kind of you." She nodded and disappeared behind the counter and through a curtain.

Tony leaned on the counter eyeing up numerous business cards from other shops including this one. The building let in just enough light that Tony felt relaxed, and he let his muscles un-tense as he took a deep breath.

"Dear, would you take this coffee to the man by the counter? I'll add the finishing touches." Tony's ears began eavesdropping; "Okay mother, do you need any more ribbon or is that enough?" He heard her reply, "More than enough, now the coffee dear."

Tony was now waiting for her son to come out, and when he did Tony felt something inside him stir. Tony was expecting a teenage brat of some sorts who had a serious attitude problem, but what he got was a man that looked to be about twenty six, his own age. But what struck Tony were his blue/green eyes, porcelain skin and raven black hair. The combination was something that you didn't come across daily but once in a lifetime.

"Here's your coffee Sir, I believe my mother said you wanted some?" The man asked holding the cup to Tony. Tony snapped back to it and took the cup, "Yes, thank you…" Tony trailed off searching for a name tag, when he didn't find one he smiled, "I didn't catch your name?" The man brushed some dirt off of himself and said, "It's Loki." Tony smiled more, "Ah, well than thank you Loki." Loki nodded and began checking the register and counting some money, "Mother will be done in a moment, she calls me the perfectionist but she's the one who has to review my work." Tony liked the way this Loki spoke nonchalantly. "She seems like the type to do so. I have reason to believe my mother was the same." Tony added as he sipped his coffee. Loki nodded and started counting to himself, which Tony found adorable. _Whoa, since when did Tony Stark consider something adorable?_

"Here we are!" The women came out holding a rather beautiful looking flower arrangement. Tony smiled at her, "It's very nice, and how much will that be?" She looked to her son, "Ring him up Loki dear? I need to clean the mess I made before someone else comes in. Please come back again Mr.….?" Tony smiled, "Stark, but you can call me Tony." He noticed Loki's eyes light up as he said his name. "Well Mr. Stark, I'm Frigga Odinson and this is my son Loki. Please come back soon." Tony shook her hand and smiled goodbye as she went behind the curtain again. When Tony looked back at Loki the man's jaw was now open.

"Tony Stark, as in _the_ Tony Stark?" Loki spoke in awe as he stared at Tony. Tony laughed, "In the flesh." Loki shook his head and blushed, clearly embarrassed of his reaction. "Um, ah… That'll be thirty six fifty." Tony nodded and pulled out a fifty and handed it to him. Loki rung up the change and handed it to Tony, "Here you go Sir." Tony smirked, "Tony is fine." Loki nodded and gave him the receipt and began making himself busy by organizing the counter.

Tony was too interesting in Loki to consider leaving, and when something caught Tony's attention it was hard to distract him. "So Loki, have you always worked here with your mother?" Loki gave him a strange look, clearly wondering why he hadn't left. "For the most part." Tony, who wasn't satisfied with the answer, gave another question, "How old are you, to be honest when she said he had a son I was expecting a bratty teenager." Loki nodded nonchalantly, "I'm twenty five." Tony smiled, "I see." The phone suddenly started ringing and Loki picked it up, someone was ordering something and he began to write it down. Tony smiled and nodded at him and began to move to the door. "Oh please wait one moment Sir, Mr. Stark! Have a nice day." Tony was going to correct him but blew it off, Loki returned back to his order and Tony went out the door.

Tony couldn't stop thinking about Loki as he sat in his car in a daze. Someone that beautiful didn't just come up every day. Loki was like a rare flower you only got to see once in a lifetime. Quickly running back inside the shop he made way to the counter and grabbed a business card before Loki could ask any questions, winked at him and headed out the door in less than five seconds.

If he would have stayed any longer he would have seen the blush on Loki's cheeks and the small smile that came to his face.


	2. Order another Arrangement

A very satisfying Tony came home to a very shocked Pepper. Tony was a walking zombie before he had left, and now he was vibrant and smiling every which way. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked rather baffled. Tony smirked as he was signing the papers, "What? Can't a man simply sign some papers?" Pepper shook her head, "No, actually you can't. You hate paper work, now stop and tell me how a visit to a flower shop to pick of a flower arrangement for a damn _funeral _has got you smiling like an idiot!" Pepper was laughing now as was Tony. "Well if you must know Pep, I met someone. And by someone I mean someone you only meet once in a lifetime." Pepper smiled, "Oh yeah, who?" Tony smiled and put the pen down, "His name is Loki, and his mother owns the flower shop." Pepper smiled, "I see, and you fancy him huh?" Tony nodded in bliss, "Oh yeah Pep, and I've never seen a man like this before." Pepper smiled wider and kissed his cheek, "Good for you Tony, did you get his number?" Tony took out the business card, "Even better, I have the shop number."

Loki was currently sweeping the shop floor from the petals, dirt and other materials the floor would gather each day. It was eight o'clock and the shop closed at nine. "Loki, have you seen where my glasses went?" He heard his mother ask from the back room. "I put them in the desk drawer; you left them on the work station." He finished up his sweeping and put the broom back running a hand through his hair. His mother came out from the back, "Found them." She smiled as she tapped them on her face. Loki smiled, "Did you need anything else done before I go?" She thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so… Oh here," She handed him a flower arrangement. "What's this for?" She shrugged, "Read the card?" She went and opened the register and began counting the daily income.

Loki placed it on the counter and grabbed the letter, _Loki_ was written on the front. Looking at his mother for some sort of answer, she was clearly ignoring his look. Sighing he opened it.

_"You're a rare flower indeed."_

"What does it say dear?" Frigga asked as she glanced his way. "Do you know something about this?" He questioned her. "I took the order and made it, if that's what you're asking." She smiled. Loki rolled his eyes and looked back at the flowers. If he was correct this was one of those; _Romantic Interest_ arrangements and it was rare that Loki was ever wrong. "It seems someone has their eye out for you." Frigga smiled at her son, who smirked. "Wouldn't be the first." She rolled her eyes, "Don't be such an introvert. They might the one." Laughing Loki nodded, "Fine I'll take it back home, if that's all I'll be going. But mother, do _you_ know who ordered this?" Frigga shrugged, "The voice sounded familiar, but I'm not sure. I did say I'd give you both my blessing." Loki blushed bright red, "Mother! I'm leaving now, I'll see you tomorrow!" He quickly headed outside with the flowers in his hands.

_She's such a- _His mind stopped when he seen the man from earlier smiling at him, sitting inside a black Chrysler. It was none other than the billionaire, genius, playboy, and philanthropist Tony Stark. Loki moved over to his car quickly and placed the flowers inside it; he stole glances at Tony who at first glance seemed to be talking to himself, but as Loki looked closer there was a woman in the car with him. It seemed they were talking about the flower shop, for Tony was pointing at it. Then a gut wrenching fact struck Loki; Tony was with his girlfriend, those flowers had been for her and now he was showing her the place where he had gotten them. Now they were probably going on a date. His mood suddenly moved from alright to extremely depressed. He slammed his car door, causing Tony to look at him though Loki didn't bother to look back. He started his car and headed for home. Feeling like a complete idiot for even considering that Tony Stark liked him.

"It is a very nice place, I like it." Pepper spoke as Tony watched Loki go to his car, "Are those the flowers you ordered for him?" Pepper asked smiling. "Yep! His mother was very nice on the phone; she even gave us her blessing." Pepper laughed, "She seems like a nice lady." Tony nodded, "She is, but isn't he the best!?" Pepper had to admit that the man Tony was interested was indeed stunning, Pepper would have moved on that if he hadn't been so obviously gay. His mannerisms said it all. "What's your next move playboy?" She joked as Loki drove away, "I need you to order another arrangement." Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled just the same.


	3. Is that a challenge?

Hey guys! Glad you like it so far, sorry if there's any mistakes. Comments are welcome and wanted!

* * *

The next day of work was a drag for Loki; Frigga had woken up with a fever that morning and couldn't make it to work. So Loki was stuck handling the place himself, or so he wished. Thor had decided he wanted to come along and help since he had nothing better to do. Loki had tried to tell him he didn't need any help, but there was never a way to get around his brothers thick head. So here he was, sitting at the register sucking on a dum-dum he snagged from the counter while he tried to ignore Thor; who hadn't stopped ranting since they arrived. It was only seven o'clock and Loki was _not_ fond of mornings.

"I'm mean it brother, you need to get _out_ more and meet someone. I would say you and Natasha would make a good couple but..." Loki snapped out of his daze, "Nat and I? Are you stoned Thor? Natasha is like my sister, there's nothing between us." Thor gave a confused look, "You two have lived together since we graduated, how have you _not_ hooked up?" Loki sighed, "Natasha has been dating Clint in case you forgot, and we've had this _talk_ before Thor." Thor sighed in return, "I worry about you being alone." Loki rolled his eyes, "Thor, I am a grown twenty five year old man. I think I can manage." Thor laughed at that, "Fair enough brother; how is your novel coming along?" Loki pulled the dum-dum out of his mouth, "It goes on the shelves today. We'll see how it fares." Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder, "I shall believe it will fare well." Loki actually smiled at him, "I hope so." The phone suddenly rang and Thor purposely beat Loki to it, Loki glared at him in a playful way and went back to daydreaming out the window while he let Thor take it. "Frigga's Garden how can I help you?" A female voice came on, "Yes, hello is this Loki Odinson?" Thor gave a look at Loki, "No, this is his brother." Loki picked up on that and looked back at Thor, curious. "But he's right here." Loki took the phone, "This is Loki." The female sighed, "Hello, this is Pepper Pots. I had made an order yesterday." It took Loki a moment to register, "Oh yes, you had Mr. Stark come and pick up your order." Loki tried to hold back resentment as he eyed up Thor who was leaning in on the conversation. "Yes that would be me. It would seem that I had made a mistake with the order, I had thought he wanted a funeral arrangement." Loki thought for a moment, _those were for a funeral… So they weren't for her? _He instantly felt like an idiot once he thought about the arrangement, it was clearly for a funeral. _Way to let your emotions get the best of you, idiot. _

"Would you like to reorder?" Loki questioned, "Yes, he had wanted one for a celebration that he will be missing out on tonight." Loki nodded and took out paper, "What type of celebration?" She seemed to take a moment, "Um, it's a wine tasting party?" Loki noticed the question in her voice. "Alright, what type?" She was silent again, "He'd like to be a "ouch!" surprise." Loki nodded and put the sucker back in his mouth, "Alright, it will be done in an hour max; you can pick it up then."

Pepper nodded on her end, "Yes, and thank you again. See you within the hour." She quickly hung up and glared at Tony. "Can you not hover over me like that!?" Tony had been glued to her side trying to listen to the conversation the entire time, which resulted in him getting elbowed in the ribcage. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it, and I don't have a wine tasting party; it's a charity event." Pepper threw her empty coffee cup at him; it shattered against the wall as she stormed out. Tony smirked, "How long until I pick it up!?" He yelled to her; "In an hour!" She screamed back from her office.

Loki hung up the phone and Thor smiled at him, "A friend?" Loki shook his head, "They made a wrong order, and somehow they made the mistake of placing one for a funeral instead of a party." Thor was even dumbfounded by that one, "Odd."

Loki nodded, but now his mind was back on Stark, if those flowers weren't for that Pepper then maybe there was _no_ relationship between the two. Then that means that wink could have _meant _something. Loki blushed at the thought of the wink again, Thor took notice. "Did you catch mothers fever?" Loki snapped out of it and shook his head, "No, come on. Let me show you how to make one of these for future reference. It won't kill you to learn something." Thor sighed but followed Loki into the back room.

The hour was up, and Tony climbed into his car. He was in his best pair of jeans, simple Black Sabbath shirt, leather jacket and sunglasses, to once again avoid attraction. He placed just enough cologne on and the right amount of gel. Hell, he even shaved so he looked clean cut; he deemed himself drop dead sexy.

Loki was once again sitting at the counter, waiting for Stark, a few people had come in a bought a few premade arrangements, which he let Thor handle while he finished Starks' order. Loki's chest was tense for some reason, other people would explain it as love, but Loki wasn't letting himself believe that was it. Loki wasn't the best at relationships, or rather he avoided them. Loki was in fact gay, not that his father knew. Only his mother, Thor and Natasha he had told, when he found out he was in high school. One of Thor's friends had caught Loki's eyes, and Loki caught his. They ended up together for a while before it came crashing down. It was something Loki never talked about, that Thor avoided, and his mother knew better than to bring up. Loki cursed softly as his mind went back to it, but thankfully the bell rang and he looked up to see Tony Stark standing above him. "Hey there beautiful."

Loki swore his heart skipped a beat, because he found Tony extremely hot at the moment. His band T-shirt clung to him so it revealed his tight stomach, the jacket was tight, giving away his arm muscles, and his jeans hugged his thighs to the point Loki wanted to die. _Did he just call me beautiful?_ Caught up in his staring, only to be brought back by Tony clearing his throat, "You alright there?" Loki blinked then blushed after he realized what he had been doing. "Y-Yes, of course. Nice to see you again Mr. - Tony." He corrected himself. Tony smiled and Loki's heart melted at it. "How's your day been?" Tony asked. "Rather uneventful." Loki responded still trying to get his mind back together. "I see, the day is still young!" Loki nodded and smiled and bit his lip, "That's true."

Holy fuck, Loki _was trying_ to temp him. Tony wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips, and keep them for himself. "So, I hear you're _skipping out_ on a party and need a way to make amends?" Loki suddenly questioned in a teasing voice. Tony laughed, "Nope, I'm not actually." Loki gave a dumbfounded look, "What? I thought the order was-" Tony shook his head and cut him off, "I was looking for an excuse to see you."

_Shit. _

Tony regretted that; _why was he so damn nervous, no one makes Tony Stark fucking nervous!_ "You were?" Loki responded nervously. Tony was expecting rejection, or for Loki to look at him like a stalker, not this. _Does this mean… he likes me!?_ Tony scratched the back of his head, "Well, yeah." He watched Loki look down and smiled, "Interesting way of going about it." Tony loosened up and laughed, "I suppose it was, but it worked?" Loki laughed as well, _music to Tony's ears_; "I think it did." The two looked at each other for some time, until there moment was interrupted by a loud voice that Loki rolled his eyes at.

"Brother! It is finished; I followed your exact instructions!" Thor came out looking rather happy with himself but froze when he saw his brother rather close to the strange man. "Brother?" Loki turned around and went up to Thor, "Tony, this is my brother Thor; Thor this is Tony." Tony, who wanted nothing but to make a good impression; one, because it was Loki's family and two, Thor was rather large and could probably pound Tony into dust. "Please to meet you Thor," Tony held out his hand, Thor took it and nodded, "Same to you." Thor placed the flowers on the counter, "I believe this is your order." Loki nodded, "It is thank you Thor, and could you clean up back there now?" Thor looked at Loki whose eyes were glued to Tony's, smiling Thor nodded; "Of course brother, but keep it _PG_ will you?" Loki's eyes snapped at Thor who laughed and went to the back, Loki looked back at Tony with a blush back on his face, "Sorry, he can be a big annoyance sometimes." Tony laughed, "So I've heard about brothers." Loki smiled and nodded. Tony just stood there enjoying Loki's smile for a moment. "Say Loki, since I'm ditching the _party_ tonight, would you accompany me for a night out?"

That did it, Loki's heart stopped, "Really?" _Tony Stark is asking me out? _Tony laughed as if it was a silly question, "Yes really, we can do anything you'd like." Loki's brain was in overdrive, but he needed to calm down, so he put his silvertongue to work, "I believe the one asking should be the one planning. Are you a romantic Tony?" Loki questioned raising an eyebrow. "I am when I want to be, why is that a challenge?" Tony teased back. "It might be." Loki responded as he rung Tony up. "Then consider the challenge accepted; I'll be back at seven to pick you up." Loki nodded, "I look forward to it."


	4. Rock of Ages

Date time! (: Sorry if the title was misleading, it'll be come clear soon. :D

* * *

Tony was sweating bullets as he pulled up to the shop, he wasn't usually this nervous about a date but for once he was actually trying to impress someone; not just get them in bed. So, he planned to take Loki to an art museum. Tony wasn't one to go in an art museum, but something told him Loki was; and believe it or not Tony Stark did appreciate other things besides money. Recently it was a dark haired green-eyed beauty. Tony decided it was best to wear casual clothes with a kick; he assumed Loki would be wearing simple clothes so he wanted to do the same. He had to look _good_ of course. So he kept on what he wore when he met Loki earlier, and was almost to the shop; he cussed as his heart started to beat out of his chest.

Loki was in the same condition, he was pacing the shop as Thor fought back from laughing. "Brother, sit. Pacing is not going to help you." Loki glared at him, he was truly nervous about this date. Doubt still clung to the back of his mind, even if he knew it was pointless because it was obvious Tony liked him. The problem was Loki had believed the playboy straight, so why was he into Loki? Shaking his head from thoughts he sighed, "Thor please, I don't need you to _lecture_ me. Now are you sure you can handle the shop yourself?" That was another problem, Loki wasn't sure Thor could manage the store; even if it was just for an hour.

"I assure you I'll be fine and the shop will be in one piece before I leave." Thor placed a hand over his heart. Loki felt slightly reassured, "Alright…" Looking out the window he saw Tony's car pull up, "He's here, don't _blow_ the place up." Loki told Thor who grabbed his arm, "Let me know how it goes, and if he tries to pull something." Loki rolled his eyes and nodded, "Okay mother." Thor laughed and sent Loki on his way. Loki walked outside as Tony stepped out of his car, "Oh, I was going to come get you." Tony said as he spotted Loki. "Looks like I beat you to it." Tony laughed, "Would seem so, are you ready?" Loki nodded and was about to get in the car when Tony beat him to it and opened his door. "Treating me as a lady now Anthony?" Tony smiled, "Its common courtesy, and it's Tony."

As Tony began to drive he looked over at Loki who seemed to be lost in thought, "Alright there beautiful?"

That got Loki back to reality. "I'm fine, just wondering how I managed to grab the attention of New York's biggest playboy." Tony laughed at that.

"There's no way you couldn't have caught my attention." Tony smiled as his comment made Loki blush. Loki coughed nervously changing the subject, "So where are you taking me?" Tony smiled, "It's kind of a secret, I'd like to keep things mysterious."

Loki simply nodded and looked out the window, they were passing multiple places he deemed acceptable for a date. He was a little shocked at where they pulled up, "An art museum?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Tony. "A little cliché wouldn't you say?"

Tony laughed, "Cliché or not, they're one of the most romantic spots for dating." Loki laughed, "I guess you really did accept the challenge, it was a great idea thank you." Tony nodded and got out to open the door for Loki. Once out they walked into the museum side by side.

"I can't say I've ever been in one before." Loki said as he eyed up each work of art as if it was a puzzle. Tony gave way to a shocked look, "Really? You seem like the type to come to these often." Loki smiled, "I haven't had the time with schooling, though I suppose I have time now."

Tony took this as an opportunity to get to know Loki, "What were you in school for?" Loki turned and looked at him, "Writing and Literature." Tony nodded, "So you're a writer?" Tony tried to think if he had seen Loki's name anywhere. "Well, I suppose I just became one today. My book came out to shelves this morning. I'm waiting to hear how it fares." Loki finished with a nervous smile.

_Damn him. Loki was making it rather difficult for him to keep self-control._

"What genre?" Tony questioned as he walked back a little to view a rather unusual sculpture.

"Not that I have much _experience_ in the field, but romance." Loki said as he turned to look at Tony, who looked particularly amazing in the low lighting that surrounded the sculpture in front of him.

The first comment caught Tony's attention, "Bad past experiences?" Tony wanted something to connect with Loki on, and bad romances it was.

Loki shrugged, "Just one, of course it was back in my first year in high school so it holds little importance."

Tony knew there was more to _that_ story than Loki was letting on, it was the way Loki was avoiding his eyes; that and he caught Loki staring at a man and women who were looking rather lovey-dovey. When they kissed Tony caught what he believed to be something mixed with regret and sadness.

Tony came up to Loki and took his hand, "Come on, there's a nice little coffee shop here, lets' get something."

Loki looked relieved to look away from the couple, "Coffee sounds nice."

The coffee shop was down a hall from the museum, Tony had gotten a latte and Loki ordered tea. They sat a little ways in the back, where the light was dim.

Loki was obviously enjoying the calm atmosphere as he drank his tea. Once he set it down he began twiddling his fingers, "This was… Very nice thank you." He looked nervously up at Tony.

Tony smiled, "The pleasure has been mine." But Tony had seen doubt make its way into Loki's face, "Is something wrong?"

Loki wasn't sure how to go about saying this, so he went for it, "What has you so interested in me? When you could have anyone you want?"

Tony gave him a very serious look; wanting Loki to know he meant what he was saying, "You're a rare flower."

This made Loki laugh, "Are you _stoned_ Anthony?"

Tony returned the laugh, "No, I'm not _stoned_ Loki. You're very handsome; anybody would be crazy not to see it. And from talking to you today, you're personality seems to match it; maybe with a little more attitude added in, and well, I like a challenge." Tony winked at him.

Loki blushed as he winked, "Do I dare trust the well-known playboy Tony Stark?" He mused.

"If you want to know what love is." Tony replied smiling like an idiot.

"Okay Rock of Ages." Loki commented, returning the smile.

Tony's heart was going to burst, because this fucking bastard was downright _perfect._ As he watched Loki attempt to move his cup to his lips Tony stopped him, lifted Loki's chin and placed a well needed and wanted kiss on his lips.

Tony wanted to die when he felt Loki kiss him back.

When they parted Loki placed a finger to his lips, "That was something…" He smiled, clearly still lost in the kiss.

Tony nodded to himself; that _had _been something.

The rest of that evening had been spent walking through the park, which Loki _didn't_ call cliché. He actually told Tony he came to the park often, looking for new inspiration. They talked about Loki's family, and Tony learned of Loki's brother, who in Loki's opinion was a complete idiot with a heart bigger than his brain. So needless to say, Tony learned Loki loved his brother very much. He also came to know just how highly Loki thought of his mother, and Loki even shared a few stories of what they did together from when he was little until now. When Tony asked about Loki's father, it seemed a touchy subject, so Tony didn't pry. All Loki said was, "He's just… _There._"

Loki learned of Pepper; who Tony apparently owed his life too. Loki had also learned that Pepper had been the one in the car. Loki also learned of Tony's many other friends. Especially Bruce Banner, Tony seemed to have a lot to say about Banner. He learned of Tony's parents; which Tony didn't have much to say on the subject besides; "I was young when they died, and they were never really _there_." Next he learned more of his accident that almost cost him his life, not that Loki hadn't read about it, but it was different hearing it from his lips.

"So without that, you would die." Loki gently touched the arch reactor that could be seen glowing from under his shirt. They two of them were sitting down now, enjoying the night air.

"In a way, the shrapnel would make its way to my heart; taking about four minutes tops." Tony said as if it was no big deal.

"That's a rather terrifying thought." Loki said to him, looking concerned.

"I guess once you get a brush with death, it doesn't scare you so much anymore."

Loki took that in, still not sure on the situation.

"That and this baby is what made Tony Stark the main man he is today. All of this, is from this guy." He motioned to himself then pointed at the reactor.

Loki rolled his eyes, "From what I've seen there's more to Anthony Stark than a light in his chest."

Tony smiled and kissed Loki again, who returned it as before.

"Thank you for seeing that."

Loki smiled as they faces were now inches from each other, "I would have to be blind not to see it."

They seemed to sit there for some time until Tony noticed Loki start to shiver, "Come one, it's getting late." Loki looked at him and nodded, Tony reached for Loki's hand as they made their way back to his car.

Tony cussed as the car wasn't any warmer, and Loki was rubbing his hands together for warmth. Tony started the car, "Come here." Loki gave him a confused look as Tony held his arms open. "You're going to freeze." Loki nodded and climbed into Tony's lap, Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's shaking frame as the car heated up.

Loki stopped shaking after a while and looked at Tony to thank him again, but was cut off by another kiss. Which lit up his entire body, in more ways than one, Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and would have straddled him had he had the room.

Tony was also feeling the kiss in more ways than one, but his mind was stopped by a loud ringing.

Loki gave an irritated and apologetic look at Tony as he dug the phone out of his coat pocket and pressed the speaker button, "What Thor?"

"Loki it's father, he's collapsed."

Tony heard and put the car in reverse as Loki went back to the passenger seat.

Loki seemed to freeze for a moment, "Where is he?"

"In town at the hospital, mother and I are there now."

Tony took that as leave to go, and began driving to the hospital.

Loki nodded and sighed, "I'll be there soon, is mother alright?"

Thor was hesitant, "She's worried, and you know how she loves him."

Loki nodded again, "I'll see you in a few."

He pressed a hand to his forehead and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Tony but…"

Tony would have said something but was too busy driving. Loki hadn't noticed the car moving, but just smiled at Tony and silently thanked him.


	5. Thank You

They were both silent on the way to the hospital, with Tony going slightly over the speed limit and Loki thinking to himself.

That hadn't been the first time Odin had collapsed, it was something the man was known for. He'd always overexert himself with work and worry, resulting in various situations where he would just collapse, taking days to recover. So it was necessary to say that Loki wasn't going for Odin's sake, the man would be _just fine_; he was going for his mothers.

Tony pulled up to the main entrance for Loki, "Here, I'll go park." Loki nodded and got out of the car and quickly headed inside. He made way to the front desk and asked where he could find his father, once she gave him the room number he hurried down the hall and up the elevator.

Tony parked the car, but didn't get out right away. Was he _supposed_ to go inside, it wasn't his family, and it wasn't as if he and Loki had…? Well, they did share a rather amazing evening; but did that allow him in on family emergencies? Cussing he got out of the car and went after Loki, regardless of his presence being wanted he wanted to make sure Loki was okay.

Loki reached Odin's room in no time and found Thor waiting out in the hall for him, a rather tired look on his face.

"How does he fair?" Loki questioned, adjusting his jacket.

"He sleeps now, but he's faring well." Thor took a deep breath.

Loki nodded, "And mother, is she with him? Is she alright as well?"

Thor nodded, "She hasn't left his side."

Loki expected that, which slightly angered him. Loki could recall from being small his mother warning Odin to go slower or he'd collapse, which he did; and often. Loki hated seeing his mother worried, and knowing Odin was the cause of her worry made him want to punch the man. Not that he ever dared.

"Loki!"

Loki turned to see Tony fast-walking up to him, they hugged for a moment and Tony waited for Loki to tell him anything.

"How is he?"

"He's well; mother is in there now with him as he sleeps. I suppose I'll be staying here until he wakes."

Tony nodded and looked to Thor who was staring at him, Tony went over and held out his hand, "Hello again Thor."

Thor nodded, "Same to you and thank you for bringing my brother here. I'm sure father did not mean to interrupt your date."

Tony smiled, "It was no trouble, so how long until he's going to wake up?" Tony asked the two brothers who were now standing side by side. Tony noted for a moment that they didn't look alike as siblings do, but he deemed it unimportant.

"Hard to say… I thank you for bringing me here Anthony, but you need not stay." Loki told him, knowing he wanted Tony to stay, just for some sort of comfort. But he could imagine the awkwardness Tony must be feeling.

"I don't need too, but I will." Tony winked at Loki.

Thor smiled to himself, "I'm going to the food court to get something, would either of you want something?"

They shook their heads, "No, Anthony and I will be in the waiting room."

Tony took a seat next to Loki, suddenly remembering how much he disliked hospitals. Just the mere smell got to him.

"Thank you again, for bringing me. I'm sorry our night ended like this." Loki apologized, looking down in his hands.

Tony reached towards Loki's chin and made him look at him, "I may hate hospitals, but if it's for you, you can count on me."

Loki smiled and kissed him, "I'm not fond of them myself."

Loki and Tony were chatting up, Tony trying to distract Loki from worrying; and Loki just wanting to talk to Tony. They were interrupted by a nurse who came; "Loki Odinson? We have a bed made up for you in your fathers room should you want to rest."

Loki was going to refuse, but Tony stopped him, "No, go lay down. I don't think you know it but you look exhausted." Loki sighed and stood up, "Thank you ma'am." She nodded and hurried away.

"Only if you come with me, I'd like to distract my mother and I think you're just the person to help me with that."

Tony smiled, but was extremely nervous on the inside. Not of Frigga, who he was very fond of; but Odin.

Frigga was sitting in a chair looking out the window beside Odin's bed, looking very warn. Completely opposite how she looked when Tony first came into the store earlier.

Loki came in, "Mother, how are you?"

Her face lit up however when she seen her son, "Oh I'm well dear, I'm well. I'm glad you made it."

Loki nodded, taking a look in his fathers' direction, "Is he faring well?" She nodded, "He's just sleeping now, such a fool."

Loki smiled, "Has your fever gone down? You look a little pasty." She nodded, "Thor demanded that the nurse check on me as well, I'm getting better. Just very tired," she finally looked past Loki to see Tony, "My dear! I didn't know you were standing here, it's nice to see you." She gave her son a concerned look.

Tony smiled, "The pleasures mine, when Loki said his dad was in the hospital I drove us right over."

She nodded, "You were on a date isn't that right? Were you boys' safe?"

Loki blushed at her innuendo, but Tony just wrapped his arm around him, "_Very_ safe." He received a glare for that one.

Loki who brushed Tony's arm off him look back at Frigga, "Mother, if you're tired take the bed. You need it more than I do." She nodded, "Alright, if he wakes up let me know." She kissed Loki's cheek, then they watched her climb into the bed and quickly fall asleep, leaving the two to themselves and a sleeping Odin.

"So this is your father," Tony said. The man didn't look like a threat asleep, but awake? The fact the man had an eye patch wasn't helping Tony.

"That's him." Loki said, looking at him as well.

"Where did he get the patch from?" Tony questioned.

"I never asked, never really wanted to know. I think it was from a fight he had when he was younger, he does have a pretty bad temper." Loki responded before taking the seat his mother had been in moments ago.

Tony nodded and then smiled, "Move over." Loki moved and Tony sat at the edge of the chair. "You don't have to stay Anthony, once he wakes up mother will relax and I'll be going home." Tony was curious as to why Loki seemed to want him gone, and why Frigga seem to be curious as to why he came; but not curious in a bad why.

"You seem sure to rid of me, did I do something?"

Loki held his tongue; did he really want to tell Tony? If he didn't know it would come back up later. Sighing he shook his head, he wasn't exactly up for the whole _Odin doesn't know I'm gay story_. But he didn't want Tony thinking he had done something wrong; "It's not you, it's him. He doesn't know that I'm gay, I'd be terrified what he would do if he found out I'm with you right now. I don't want to see someone I care about hurt again." Loki rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, Odin sure knew how to ruin a damn good day.

Tony took "_again"_ as in the person from the past. it angered him that Loki and the rest of the family felt like they had to hide Loki's sexuality, and from his father no less. He had had his own problems with his own father, but nothing like this. But now he was wondering now was where he had seen Odin before, the more the stared the more he recognized him. "What does he do exactly?" He said a little annoyed.

"He's a politician; I was waiting for you to realize that." Loki answered.

Then it clicked, he was the Odin he heard so much about when it came to people telling him to watch his back. _Shit._

"Loki, I'm not going to hide this relationship, the more we go out the more bound we are to getting caught by the paparazzi." Tony warned him, he really wanted to see Loki again, and he was pretty sure Loki wanted to see him again. So he deemed now a good time to let Loki know his feelings on that subject.

Loki sighed as he knew this, but he really didn't want to explain himself once Odin did wake up. "I know, but I don't think now is a good time…"

Tony sighed and nodded, "Alright. If you think it best that I leave I will, but call me and let me know the status updates. Will you be working tomorrow?"

Loki shook his head and adjusted himself and Tony got up, "No, mother will have the shop closed, I'll be home."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you mind if I came over for the day?"

Loki smiled, "Of course not."

Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss Loki, who kissed back, "Let me know when you've made it home safe." Tony nodded, "I will." Smiling Tony made his way out the door and back down to the Lobby.

Loki got himself more comfortable in the chair, suddenly feeling very tired. His mind wandered back to his date with Tony, it had been one of the best dates he had even been on. Smiling at the thought he look at Odin who had made a noise in his sleep, sighing he closed his eyes and went to sleep; dreaming about Tony.

Tony made it to the food court when Thor caught him, "Where you going Stark?" Thor questioned, holding an apple.

"I think I've stayed long enough big guy, it's time for me to head home."

Thor looked concerned, "Did father wake?" Tony smiled and shook his head, "No, I believe if you went up there now you'd find all the Odinsons fast asleep."

Thor looked relieved, "I knew Loki would get mother to sleep. But thank you for taking care of my brother, but if you do one thing to hurt him-" Thor spoke suddenly getting all defensive.

Tony waved his hands, "He's safe with me. I swear by it, I've never met someone like him before. He's very _rare _indeed."

Tony waved to Thor and took off; Thor smiled at him and went upstairs to be with his family.


	6. The Secret

Sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm not sure about this chapter... But here ya go. (:

* * *

When Loki woke up the sun was just making its way to the sky, giving the room a very nice orange color. The hospital was silent besides the quiet voices he heard in the hall. He found the beeping of the machines that were hooked up to Odin calming, it was a steady beat. It allowed him to think about Tony.

Loki's dreams had been filled with everything Tony related, erotic and more. Last night was the best night Loki had had in some time; it was as if there was no one but the two of them that night. The way he felt when Tony kissed him, and when he kissed Tony. That had been the first time he kissed someone back and felt so _sure_ about it.

He was smiling to himself when he felt something by his feet. Thor.

Loki looked down; Thor was leaning on Loki's legs sleeping. Thor was very peaceful when he was sleeping; Loki liked Thor awake, but asleep? He loved it. His eyes moved to his mother, who was gone. Worried he sat up a little more and looked around, for some sort of note. He found one; it was lying on the table next to bed. She had gone down to eat, and she wanted him to let him know that he could come down and eat with her.

Loki figured it was best before Odin woke up; chances were that if Loki stayed up Odin would wake up. Because that was his luck, so carefully he got up so he didn't disturb Thor who decided to start snoring.

Once out of the room, Loki made way down to the cafeteria. He searched for his mother for some time until he spotted her waving at him by a window. He made his way over to her, "Good morning mother." Loki took a seat in front of her. "Morning Loki, did you sleep well?" Frigga questioned as she took a bite of some oatmeal.

Loki shrugged, "I've slept better, you?" Frigga nodded, "I'm feelings much better today, the doctor said my fever is gone and with just a few more days of rest I'll be back to normal." Loki smiled, "I'm glad." She nodded and reached her hand to touch her sons. "Has your father waked yet?" Loki looked away, "Not when I was there." She sighed and nodded, "He'll wake up soon."

Loki nodded and stayed silent, he watched other people around him like he always did. Observing everyone and their actions.

Until his phone went off.

He jumped a little and pulled it out of his pocket; he had six missed calls and two text messages. The six calls were from Natasha and the texts were from Tony. Frigga looked at him, "Who was it?" He sighed, "Natasha, she left about six voicemails." Frigga smiled, "You had better call her back." Loki nodded and excused himself to go outside.

He took a seat on a bench outside; it was a crisp fall morning but not too cold. He quickly dialed her number.

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"_

Loki cringed, "Nat, I'm sorry let me-"

_"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! I CALLED EVERYONE'S NUMBERS AND YOUR FAMILY DIDN'T ANSWER, AND EVERYONE ELSE HADN'T HEARD FROM YOU! FOR ALL I KNEW YOU WERE LAYING DOWN DEAD IN A DITCH!"_

"I'm at the hospital, Odin collapsed."

She was silent for a moment, "_Again?_" Loki laughed, "Yes again, the old man doesn't know when to stop. But I am sorry for not calling you. Yesterday was… Rather eventful."

He heard her sigh, "_Damn you. Now I feel terrible._"

Loki smiled, "Don't be, I feel terrible for not calling you." Loki spotted some nurses smoking and got up, walking towards them.

"It's fine Nat really, Odin will be fine. I'm not worried." The nurses smiled at him and he motioned for a smoke; one nodded and gave him one. Thank mouthed a thank you and pulled out his lighter.

_"Alright, but let me get dressed, I'll come over there, wait for me in the lobby?_"

Loki nodded and lit the cigarette, "If you want, you don't need too." Loki inhaled some smoke, letting it sit in his lungs; once he blew it out he started coughing.

"_Loki Odinson are you smoking!?_" Loki could practically see the shock and the smile that must have been on her face.

Loki laughed in between coughs, "Caught me."

"_I thought you quit?_" Natasha asked as she was getting dressed on her end.

Loki nodded taking another hit, "I did, but I think I earn a break today."

She sighed, "_Those will kill you, and anyway I'm on my way. See you in a few_."

Loki nodded, "Alright."

Hanging up Loki stuck the cigarette in his mouth and checked his texts. Two were from Tony; _Made it back, sleep well._ He looked at the second one, _Hey babes, get a hold of me when you have the time. Hope everyone is well._

Loki rolled his eyes at "babes" but stuck Tony's number in his phone and called him.

Tony was busy drawing up sketches for cleaner energy prototypes. He had slept great that night, thanks to Loki. Whenever he thought of that curved smiled, those green eyes, or that teasing look that was all Loki's own, Tony felt nothing but warmth. So he texted Loki once he got home like he promised, knowing Loki was probably asleep; and just now.

Tony had been feeling uneasy since he said goodbye to Loki, maybe it was because of his countless other failed relationships, or all those one night stands. But Tony was worried that he would never see Loki again.

Sighing Tony looked to the liquor cabinet, he really could use a drink you calm his nerves. But he had promised to quit, well he promised Pepper. But if he really wanted this to work with Loki he had to quit, everyone knows that when Tony Stark drinks he can lose control. Because once he starts he doesn't stop until he makes a fool of himself and wakes up next to a total stranger.

Tony heard his phone go off; he looked at his table which was covered in papers. The ringing was coming from somewhere in the mess so he frantically started looking for it. "Where the fuck it is!?"

Once he found it he smiled once he saw the caller, quickly he answered it, "Hey there beautiful."

_"Hello Anthony, I just got done reading your messages."_ Loki spoke on the other end.

"Ah, is your father doing any better?"

_"So so, he still hasn't woken yet."_ Loki responded.

"I see, sorry to hear that. Is your mother better?"

_"Yes, with the rest she got last night she's much better." _

Tony was relieved, "I'm glad to hear it." Tony went back to sketching as he talked to Loki.

_"I just wanted to tell you again… I enjoyed your company last night very much."_

Tony noticed Loki's voice was full of nerves; it was as if Loki wanted to make sure Tony knew how much he enjoyed his presence. "And I did yours, is everything all right?"

Loki was hesitant, _"Yes, just-"_

_"Loki! Are you smoking!?"_

Tony was confused by the sudden voice on the other end, but it sounded like Frigga.

_"You put that out right this instant! I don't need someone else in the hospital!" _

Tony smiled a little, "I didn't know you were a smoker."

Loki sighed, _"I'm not going to end up in the hospital mother. And I do not Tony, I quit freshmen year in college."_

Tony thought it was cute that Loki was getting yelled at by his mother as if he was five. "Sounds like me with alcohol. I _quit_ a month ago."

Loki laughed, _"I did quit, but my nerves have got the best of me."_

_"Tony? How is he?"_ Frigga was heard.

_"He's fine mother, just wanted to know how father is doing."_

_"He's awake now Loki, his doctor just came down and told me."_

Loki was quiet, _"Okay I'll be right up. I'm waiting for Natasha; she should be here any moment. Sorry Tony but it seems I have to go, I had fun last night."_

Tony frowned, "Can we still meet later?"

_"Do you want to?"_ Loki seemed to ask surprised.

Tony laughed, "Of course I do."

_"Alright, let me call you when I leave here."_

Tony sighed in relief, "Okay, I'll be waiting to hear that lovely voice."

Tony hung up and looked at his sketch, which somehow had turned into a sketch of Loki's eyes. Tony smiled at it; he couldn't wait until later that night.

Loki hung up and took one more quick puff of his cigarette when he spotted Natasha running up to him. Without sharing any words, she stole his smoke, took a puff then threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Good to see you too love." Loki mused, knowing she had her past with smoking too.

"Hey cancer sticks, how's your dad?" She asked, smirking.

"Just woke up actually, would you like to accompany me?" Loki reached his arm out.

Natasha smiled, "Oh, I would just _love_ to." She took his arm and they walked inside together.

Once in the elevator Natasha threw out her questions; "What happened last night?" She looked at Loki. "I got a call from Thor saying Odin had collapsed, I rushed over here." Loki spoke matter-of-factly. "Just like the last times?" Natasha asked. "Yea, nothing serious."

The elevator stopped, letting some more people on. Causing Natasha and Loki to get closer, she gave him a look. "What?"

"You smell like cologne." She stated.

Loki smirked, "So?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Loki Odinson does not wear cologne. For it covers up the natural scent and gives him a headache."

Loki smiled and looked at everyone else in the small space, "Let's talk later."

She sighed but agreed, "Fine."

They made it to Odin's room and for some reason Loki knocked. "Loki, it's your dad. I think knocking isn't necessary." Loki gave her a look, but before he said anything the door opened and Thor was standing there.

"Brother, you know you do not need to knock, nice to see you Natasha." Thor smiled at the both of them.

"You too Thor, Loki told me about your father so I came over." Natasha smiled stepping in the room before Loki. Thor gave Loki a comforting look, "Come on brother." Loki sighed and walked in behind Natasha.

Frigga was sitting next to Odin, holding his hand. Odin was sitting up now, talking to his wife about something. They went quiet as Natasha and Loki walked in. "Natasha my dear, it's good to see you." Frigga smiled at her. "It's good to see you too, how are you Mr. Odinson?" Natasha said sweet as pie, causing Loki to roll his eyes; she was never that sweet to him.

"Much better Miss Romanoff, thank you for coming." Odin spoke.

"No trouble at all." She smiled and looked at Loki. Wait correct that; _everyone_ looked at Loki.

Loki walked up to the side of Odin's bed, "Good to see you Loki." Odin greeted him first.

"It's been a while father." Loki said, looking him in the eye. Damn this was awkward; Loki and Odin hadn't spoken in a while. When Loki went to college, Odin was busy with work. He started working more and more since the kids moved out. Thor came home when their father did, but Loki usually came up with some sort of excuse. Loki only bothered to come home and see his mother.

"Longer than I meant it to be." Odin said.

Loki really didn't want to be here, even if he was twenty five, Odin made him feel like he was still that little boy who he scolded. But now, Loki didn't know what to say so he only gave him the best saddened expression he could muster.

"Will you be able to go home today father?" Thor asked, breaking the silence.

"I can leave when I want, and I intend to leave soon." Odin said getting to the edge of the bed.

Loki took this as his cue to leave so he looked to Natasha, "Well, I'm glad you feel better father but I must go. Natasha dear are you ready?" He wanted to get out of there before Odin was intent on saying anything else to him.

She nodded and took his hand, "Sure, good to see you again Mr. Odinson."

Odin looked at Loki, "Will you stop by the house soon son?" Loki mentally screamed, "Sure." Yeah, because the last thing he wanted to do was go and visit home with his father there, _why do the gods hate me?_

Once they got done saying goodbye to everyone and they were in the hall the released each other's hands. Loki was trying not to feel guilty for leaving so suddenly, but his plan was to stay until he woke up, and since he was now up he bolted out of there. It wasn't unusual of him to do so when his father was involved, he just wished he could make it less obvious.

"We need to stop doing this Loki." Natasha said. Loki sighed, "Tell me about it, and maybe one day we can. I hope it's one day soon."

Loki and Natasha had kept this fake relationship going since college, since the time when Odin got suspicious of Loki's sexuality in high school. It ended working out well, since they both lived together. The only problem was Natasha was dating Clint, so there was no way to keep this up much longer. And Loki didn't want her to suffer from this.

"Well, now that that stress fest is over, what's with the cologne?" Nat smirked at him as the made their way to her car.

"Wait until we get home, I'm having someone over today." Loki mused.

"Can't wait." She smiled and was about to get in her car when Loki sighed.

"What?" She asked.

He gave her a weak smile, "Can we stop by my mothers shop? My car is still there from last night."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, get in. Why don't you have your car here?" She asked as Loki got in and shut the door.

He smirked, "In due time Nat, in due time."


	7. Surprise!

Once they picked up Loki's car and arrived back at their apartment, Loki pulled out his phone and called Tony. Pepper was currently calling Clint, deciding that they could make it a double date.

_"Hey there flower, I was just thinking about you."_

Loki smirked, "Strange, I was just thinking about you as well. I'm home now, so feel free to come over when you want to."

"Sounds great, I'll have to shower first. But I'll be there."

Loki nodded, "Wait, don't you need my address?"

_"See you in a few!"_

Loki stared at his phone, Natasha walked in; "What's wrong?"

Loki looked at her, "He didn't let me give him our address." Natasha laughed, "How is he supposed to get here?" Loki shrugged, "He must have ways, I mean he is _Tony Stark_ after all." That made her jaw drop, "_Pardon me?_" Loki laughed, "You got me, the mystery man is Tony Stark."

"What the fuck Loki!? You're dating _the_ Tony Stark!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Natasha screamed at him, following a punch to the shoulder. "How did you even manage that one!?"

Loki rubbed his arm, "He came into mothers shop, asked me out, we had an amazing date and here we are?" Loki admitted to himself that the whole thing sounded insane and impossible.

"You've got to kidding me." Natasha said just looking at him, with some sort of cocky smile. "Wait till Clint gets here."

"And we aren't dating, we've only gone out on one date and that was last night, so this makes date number two." Loki said.

Natasha sat down in their couch, "Are you sure about him?"

Loki came and sat next to her, "Getting all serious on me now?" She sighed at him but smiled, "Loki, everyone knows Tony Stark, and staying in a serious relationship isn't exactly his biggest success." Loki nodded, "I know Nat, but… Well I guess I don't really have an excuse for you. But I do know that I like him, and he seems to like me." She smiled, "I do trust your judgment…" Loki took her hand, "Then try to get along with him?" She sighed, "You know out of all the people to pick, you pick the one that drives me_ insane._"

"Well, what are friends for right, besides I have to put up with _Clint_." Loki teased and she smiled, "Alright, but I won't hesitate to drop him on his ass. " Loki burst into explosive laughing, knowing all too well that Natasha was skilled in martial arts. "I shall warm him once he arrives."

Tony was currently standing in his bedroom staring at his closet, "Jarvis, what's appropriate to wear to a friend's house?" The A.I responded, "_Sir, something along the line of a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt._" Tony nodded, "Alright, let's see…" Tony picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that he had forgot he owned and his other Black Sabbath shirt. Once he placed them on; "Jarvis tell Happy to be out and ready, I'm coming down."

"_Yes Sir._"

"Dating the infamous Tony Stark, I have to say even I'm shocked." Clint hadn't stopped jabbing at Loki since he got there, Loki was about to kick him. "Shut up Clint please!" Natasha said shoving him. "Okay okay, sorry. I just can't believe it."

Loki smiled, "It's alright Clint, and I can't really believe it either…" Which wasn't a lie; Loki had an extreme amount of doubt when it came to this. He didn't want to say that he didn't trust Tony, but just by knowing Tony's past… The tabloids… Okay so part of him _didn't_ trust him. But Loki didn't want to listen to that part of his mind; he wanted to believe that Tony was the _one_.

Loki's thoughts were interrupted with the buzzer going off. Natasha and Clint looked a Loki, so he got up and pressed the button, "Yes?"

_"It's me, care to let me up?"_

Loki entered their code, "It's open."

He turned to Clint and Natasha, "Well he's here."

"I better get his autograph." Clint joked.

"Please _do_ Clint." Loki retorted as he waited for Tony to make it to their floor, which was noted as a knock was heard on their door.

Loki gave them both a look, and opened the door.

"Hey there beautiful," Tony kissed his cheek, "It's been a while." Loki laughed a little, "It's only been a few hours." Tony shrugged, "Maybe so, but-" Tony noticed the two sitting on the couch, "Oh, hello."

Loki quickly went to the two people, "Tony this is Natasha and Clint. Nat, Clint this is Tony." Loki motioned to Tony.

Tony came over and held out his hand, "Pleasure."

Natasha stood up first, "Same here, this is my boyfriend Clint." Clint stood and shook his hand, "You know when Loki told us he was dating the great Tony Stark it was a little hard to believe. Yet here you are."

Tony smirked looking at Loki, "Yea, here I am."

"Would you like anything to drink Tony?" Natasha asked heading to the kitchen. "Oh well, what does Loki want?"

Loki was currently giving Clint a dirty look as Clint made googly eyes at Tony, but he was still laughing about it. He glanced at Tony once he heard his name, "Green tea."

Tony made a face, "Okay, let me see what you got. Tea isn't exactly my thing."

Loki rolled his eyes and followed Tony into the kitchen, leaving Clint laughing to himself.

"So your dad is doing better?" Tony questioned taking a seat at their bar. "Yeah he woke up this morning." Natasha held out a beer, "How about this _Rock of Ages_?" She smirked at him. Tony gave Loki a look, "You told her about that?" Loki laughed, "There are no secrets between Nat and I." Tony made a mental note, "So you two have known each other for a long time?"

"Since college." The replied in unison.

Tony nodded, "But no thanks, just a water if you have one." Clint came in next holding a bottle of his own, "Really? I took you for a man of drinking." Tony laughed nervously, "Well, I've been cutting back. I've found something more important."

Loki blushed; Tony was not making it easy for him to be cautious.

"I'd like to hear the story, you know, of how you two met." Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

Tony nodded and Natasha handed him a water, "I'd like to tell it."

They were all in the living room now, Clint and Natasha were on the couch and Tony and Loki took the chair, as they did in the hospital.

"Rock of Ages!? That's a good one; I'll have to remember that." Clint laughed a little buzzed. Natasha nodded, "It's perfect."

"So, then we took a walk through the park." Tony finished, grabbing Loki's hand. "So love at first sight?" Natasha asked. Tony and Loki looked at each other both thinking; _is this love?_ Loki wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to say anything that could ruin their relationship.

"It's definitely something." Tony said staring into Loki's eyes.

"Still, the fact that Loki managed to catch your eye, and in a simple flower shop." Clint repeated for at least the sixth time.

"Oh Loki, speaking of which I have somewhere I want to take you. If you don't mind going out for a little bit. I found this place I think you'll like." Tony said, smirking at Loki.

"I don't mind, would you two like to come?" Loki asked the close couple on the couch.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. We need some _alone_ time." Clint joked as he eyes up Natasha, she punched his arm in return.

Loki and Tony got their jackets on and headed downstairs, "Where are we going exactly?" Loki asked as they made it outside.

"Can't ruin the surprise Severus, I'll need you to close your eyes once we get in the limo."

Loki blinked, "Did you just reference me to a Harry Potter character? And Severus Snape of all people? Are you implying I have a nasty attitude?"

Tony laughed at how defensive Loki got, "No! It's just your hair. But I really need you to close your eyes." Tony opened the door for Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes but got in, not very shocked that Tony had a limo. Once Tony got in the limo didn't go as Loki expected it to, "Well are we going?"

Tony put a hand over Loki's eyes, "Close them, _then_ we go."

Loki sighed and did so, then he felt the limo start and take off.

Tony wasn't speaking which was driving Loki insane, he really wanted to know where they were going.

"Tony-" Loki was silenced by a hand over his mouth, "We're almost there. Happy can you pull in the back, I'd like to avoid attention."

"If you wanted to do that you should of had me bring a different vehicle."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah."

Tony was lucky the limo parked soon after that, and in the back as requested. He instructed Loki to wait until Tony lead him out of the car. Once out, Tony placed both his hands on Loki's eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" Loki questioned, feeling rather silly at the moment.

"Yes, now just let me lead you." Tony said as he lead Loki.

Loki was trying to figure out where they were, he knew they were inside somewhere. The place didn't sound packed, but it smelled familiar.

Tony suddenly stopped, "Okay, you can open them."

Loki did as told and opened them, they were in a bookstore, a Barnes and Noble no less. But when Loki paid attention to what was ahead of him he almost went into shock.

A sign was above a section of books, the same book to be exact. His book. Reading the sign it said: _New York bestseller, Loki Odinson out does it_. He was rather speechless, when he looked to Tony, who was just smiling away, he looked dumbfounded.

"Excited?" Tony asked, closing Loki's jaw for him.

"How did you know about this?"

Tony smiled, "I had Jarvis check into it, that and I was hearing about it on the news. One day out and it's already been deemed a bestseller. Congrats!" Tony patted his shoulder.

Loki hadn't heard a thing from his people, probably because he hadn't had the time to check his email. The fact that Tony took him here was beyond perfect, so Loki hugged him and kissed him; not caring who might see.

"Thank you Anthony." Loki said as he smiled at him.

Tony kissed him back, "I knew you'd like it."

Loki didn't let go for some time, he had never been happier and no one had ever done something like this for him before.

Tony wasn't arguing either, he was glad he had made Loki happy because that was the goal anyway. But he did want to sneak out before someone caught them, and by someone he meant the press, he just wasn't in the mood today. "Loki, let's go back to my place for celebratory drinks?"

Loki let go and nodded, "Sure."

Once they were back at Tony's, which proved to be just as large as Loki had imagined it. Okay, maybe it was larger. So the place was fucking huge and Loki wasn't sure what do to with himself.

"Jarvis, do not let Ms. Potts in for the time being."

"_Yes Sir._"

Tony laughed as Loki jumped at the sudden new voice.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"He's an AI, don't pay too much attention to him. He's like a computer that talks."

Loki nodded, trying to understand. So Tony was really smart with technology, _well no shit._ "Did you make him or.. it yourself?"

Tony nodded pouring drinks at his bar, "I did, and it was back in the college years. But we are not here to talk about me _Mr. Bestseller._" Tony handed Loki a drink, to which he took and smiled.

"Don't look too enthused, I figured you would be jumping up and down!" Tony laughed.

Loki joined in, "I am, but I'm more excited about the money that will be coming in now."

Tony gave him a look, "Really? It was the money you wanted?" Loki shrugged, "That was part of it, and I needed the money."

Tony gave him a sad look and took his hand, "Money isn't everything you know."

Loki looked up at him, "Getting deep on me now? I know that sweetie, thank you though." Loki kissed Tony's cheek.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

It was Loki's turn to burst into laughter, "Of course not! I would never."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, no more alcohol for you." He stole Loki's drink and quickly finished it, he figured a few drinks now wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

"Hey! I wasn't done with-"

Loki was cut off by Tony tossing him on the couch and sitting on him, well it more like straddling.

"Tony, get off of me!" Loki tried to push Tony off, which proved impossible.

"You're not getting away with that last comment." Tony laughed watching Loki struggle beneath him. "Hey Loki," Tony whispered in his ear, "Are you by chance ticklish?"

Loki eyes glared at Tony, _I fucking dare you_.

Tony couldn't help but accept the challenge. So he attacked Loki's ribcage.

Loki started laughing and trying to fight Tony off, "Tony! Quit! We're not twelve!"

Tony did stop, and was leaning over Loki smiling, "It doesn't hurt to pretend."

Loki glared at him, his cheeks red from laughing, "I suppose not."

They stared at each other for some time, just savoring the moment. It was a little shocking to the both of them when Loki was the one who made the move for the kiss.


	8. Wouldn't Have You Any Other Way

_**I haven't updated in a while, please don't hate? :)**_

* * *

So Loki's mind was trying to tell his body to calm down, because it was going into overdrive. Loki couldn't think of the last time he had had sex. He wanted to guess months, maybe a year? When did he stop sleeping with random men again?

Tony was just as eager as Loki, but he didn't want to overdo his first time. He wanted Loki to know he respected him, and he wasn't just in it for the sex. Which he wanted _very_ much by the way. But he pulled away from Loki as the mere thought if it sent a shock wave to his other part down below.

"Loki, we don't need to move this fast." Tony said, trying to make it sound less like the actual turn off it was.

Loki almost pouted, but thought better of it. Tony was somewhat right, Loki needed to calm himself. He wanted sex to be something memorable, not a quickie on the couch, which he was very much used too. "I'm sorry, seems I lost myself for a moment."

Tony smiled, "So did I." Tony got off Loki and sat next to him, Loki sat up and crossed his legs. "Let's play a game?" Tony suggested.

Loki looked cautiously at Tony, "What kind of game?"

Tony laughed at the face Loki made, "A Q&A, nothing _too_ serious."

Loki thought for a moment, "Fine, but I go first."

Tony nodded, not really caring who went first. But he did press play on his stereo system so they would have some background music.

"Have you always been gay?" Loki asked with a straight face.

Tony smirked, Loki was jumping right into the pool with this one. "I can't say I have, I've sure as hell experimented with men. More times that I can probably remember, but I never kept a relationship with one. Hell, I've never kept one with a women either."

Loki seemed satisfied with the answer, "Okay, then what made you like me?"

Tony put a hand up, "Hold up Jack, it's my turn."

Loki sighed and nodded, "Go ahead."

"What's your favorite color?"

Loki seemed a little confused by the question but answered anyway, "Green."

Tony nodded, making a mental note of that. "Your turn."

"What made you like me?" Loki asked again.

Tony smirked at how determined he was to know, "I would be lying if I said this was an easy one… Well, when I first seen you I had been in a few months long drinking binge and barely leaving the tower. When I first seen you, my palms actually got sweaty and my heart started racing. You looked very cute in your apron and giving me that look as if you really didn't care who I was; which was indeed a first for me."

Loki leaned his back into the couch, clearly thinking about what Tony had just said.

Tony took Loki's hand, "It's your looks too, but I've finally met someone who's sarcastic and demanding nature contrasts with mine. I can actually have a conversation with someone and not feel bored."

Loki blushed as Tony grabbed his hand, "I kind of feel that way about you too, I've met people before but you have been by far the most interesting."

Tony laughed, "Thank you, I take that as a compliment. Now it's my turn, have_ you_ always been gay?"

Loki blinked, not expecting that one, "I don't think was a time when I wavered about it."

"So you just knew?"

Loki nodded, "I never liked women, and I had friends that were women. They seemed to like me a lot, Natasha was the only one who ended up knowing about me. I came out out to her first, and asked her opinion. I figured it out when I noticed I kept sneaking peaks at our old schools star quarterback, he was a senior when I was a freshman."

Tony couldn't help the laugh that came out of him, "You would have the hots for the star quarterback, have your standards always been high?"

Loki glared at him, "He _may_ have been able to run like a cheetah, but when it came to classwork he was fucking stupid and he didn't care about it. I got stuck tutoring him and I wanted to kill myself within fifteen minutes."

Tony's laugh increased in volume.

Loki started to join in, "Tony, he asked me where Canada was."

That did it, Tony couldn't breathe.

"So I would say my standards have gone up, if not just recently." Loki said smiling, enjoying Tony's laugh.

Tony took a breath, "Well, I don't know if I'm high maintenance. I've got a rather nasty history."

Loki nodded, "I know, that's why I asked why you picked me." Whoops, Loki hadn't meant to say that. He had been thinking it the whole time, but it seemed inappropriate to say. He didn't want Tony to know how much doubt he was feelings, Tony had no idea how long it had been since_ he_ had held a stable, well semi-stable relationship.

Tony blinked at Loki, what did that mean exactly? "Do you doubt me? I don't blame you for doing so."

Loki shook his head, "That's not all of it. It's, a small part of it. I haven't exactly held an actual relationship in some time..."

Tony smiled, "That's okay, neither have I."

Loki gave him a serious look, "You're not catching my drift here, I… I spent a good amount of my time sleeping around with whoever I could get my hands on. I can't even count the people… I was drunk most of the time, and it if it wasn't for Nat, I would have gotten kicked out of college. My grades were so low; I lied to my parents and to Thor. My third year in someone had called me a whore. The sad thing was, they didn't say in a rude way. That was what I had become to too many of the people there; I would sleep with anyone who asked." Loki felt himself tense and his chest hurt, he hadn't meant to get on that rant but he couldn't stop himself, it was just pouring out. Which was not how the day was supposed to go, his book just became a bestseller dammit, he should be happy.

Tony was a little shocked that Loki just blurted out his past like that, but he moved over and gently grabbed his shoulder, "I'm not sure what to say. That's… That's a hell of a lot of baggage." Tony never was good with words; his father told him that on a regular basis.

Loki laughed a little, "I'm sorry. I don't know what made that come out."

Tony smiled, "Everyone had a breaking point, looks like you've hit yours."

Loki looked at him, "I'm sorry, you take me to see my book is a bestseller and I ruin the night with my bullshit."

Tony shook his head, "It's not bullshit Loki, by the sound of it whatever happened to you was more than that."

Loki frowned, "Why would you want someone with baggage like mine?"

Tony thought about it, in general baggage wasn't something Tony looked for, but Tony never looked for anything before. And now, here was this perfect man sitting here, and he was here for Tony. He wasn't there for sex or money; he was there because Tony had asked him to be, because he wanted to be.

"Because, now that I've caught you I don't think I can let you go." He leaned in and kissed Loki on the lips, not in an intense way, but in a comforting way. When they parted he said, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

**_In case you noticed, I fixed up some of the previous chapters, I noticed some were off from one another. Now that they're fixed I will update a new chapter by Friday at the latest._**


	9. Mean Girls

Loki smiled and let himself relax, no had ever said anything like that to him before. It seemed Tony was giving him a lot of new experiences of late. "Thank you Tony."

Tony smiled, "No thanks needed, if it wasn't for you I would be passed out drunk now and alone."

Loki laughed, "I'd be stuck at home with the two lovebirds."

Tony smirked, "I like those two, and it's been a while since I met some new people." Loki laughed softly, "Nat has never liked you, she called you an attention grabbing whore who needed to get his priorities straight." Tony blinked, "Seriously? Damn she's a good actress then, I had no idea."

Loki looked at him, "I told her to be civil, and that you didn't seem to be what all the tabloids said you were, though I don't doubt some if it."

Tony sighed, "I would call you an idiot if you did."

Loki gave him a look, "No one calls me an idiot and lives to talk about it."

Tony smirked, "Sounds interesting, but I don't think I'll test those waters!" Tony stood up, "Let me get you another drink."

"Do you plan to get me drunk Anthony?" Loki teased from the couch.

"I'm aware that when people drink, they usual spill their darkest secrets." Tony said as he poured them both a glass.

"Sorry to tell you, but I've never been prone of doing so."

Tony came back and handed Loki his, "Okay so I won't get you drunk, but will you stay the night at least?"

Loki took a sip and made a disgusted face, "How strong did you make this!?"

Tony took his own sip, "No stronger than usual."

Loki blinked trying not to throw up, "What did you put in it!?"

"Nothing, it's straight."

Loki placed his glass down, "Care if I make my own? Your drinking habits surpass mine; I have to mix my drinks."

Tony nodded and motioned to the bar, "Feel free, I think there is soda in the fridge if you want that."

Once Loki was settled and satisfied with his drink he came back to the couch and sat with Tony, he quickly leaned in and kissed him again; "And I would love to spend the night."

The rest of the day went by as they talked and talked to each other, sharing interests and thoughts, talking of the things they didn't like and the things they loved. Tony learned Loki was a sucker for movie soundtracks, he loved plays and movies in general, he was also prone to keeping a large list of love songs on his IPod. He was picky when it came to food, and he didn't eat that much, he participated in band during his high school life and was in choir. Neither of those shocked Tony. Loki also had an attitude problem which Tony found cute, but Loki knew how to bite back when he needed too.

Loki was happy to learn more about Tony, Tony liked older rock music and he was a sucker for romantic comedies and comedies in general. He didn't watch television, but he was on the internet most of his days. He wasn't picky like he was with food, he ate whatever he saw. He told Loki of his misadventures in high school with his friends Bruce, who Tony claimed was a true angel on earth. Tony was sassy and got excited whenever he got to talk about himself, and he was indeed a billionaire philanthropist.

Loki was now lying on Tony's chest and Tony's back on the arm of the couch, the alcohol had made them both tired and left them with a warm fuzzy feeling.

"It's only seven and I could just go to bed." Tony said as he yawned.

"Me too, do you have any movies? I could go for one of those." Loki asked looking up at Tony from his position.

Tony nodded, "I've got a whole stockpile in that cabinet over there next to the entertainment center. I usually buy new movies as soon as they come out; I've got a lot of good classic ones though."

Loki got up and opened the cabinet door, Tony hadn't lied; he did indeed have a stockpile of movies. They ranged from comedies to serious ones. Loki's eyes searched for one, a certain one, and he found it. Picking it up he smiled at Tony, "This one."

Tony laughed, "Out of all of them, you pick that one." Tony was laughing because Loki had picked Mean Girls, Tony was fond of the movie but it was actually Peppers.

Loki nodded, "This is the best movie of all time, and it should be in everyone's collection."

Tony got up, "Here, let me get it going for you."

Loki handed it over to Tony and took his place back on the couch.

Tony fiddle with his DVD player and eventually got it working, it had been some times since he used it. Satisfied he grabbed the remote and plopped himself back next to Loki, "Ready?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, it's been some time since I watched this one."

Loki quoted the movie and Tony laughed as he did so, they were cuddled up on the couch and fast asleep before the movie ended. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and Loki snuggled into Tony's chest, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	10. Work

Loki wasn't sure where he was, or what time it was. Normally he'd be getting up around eight from good night's rest in an empty bed, Natasha would be fast asleep and he'd get ready to go help his mother.

But Natasha was a few miles away, Loki was not on a bed but on a couch, and Loki was most certainly not alone. Hence the warmth and comfort he was feeling. It took him a moment to remember what occurred last night, Tony had come over then took his to see that his book had become number one, they went to Tony's place, watched Mean Girls and then fell asleep. So here he was cuddled up with Tony and loving every second of it.

Of course luck was not with him when his phone went off from his pocket.

Tony's eyes snapped opened and Loki sat up to answer it, Loki gave Tony an apologetic look and asked who was calling. He watched as Tony was still trying to wake up and figure out what Loki was doing, Tony was very cute when he was confused.

Turned out Loki needed to go and speak with his publisher on the matters of his book, he forgot to contact them so his voicemail was full of his calls. He wanted to discuss the funds and copies, and when autograph signing dates could be made. Loki apologized for not getting in touch sooner and promised to be at the office in an hour. He hung up the phone and looked at Tony who was just lying there looking at him.

"I think I get turned on by the business professional Loki, maybe we should role play sometime."

Loki blushed as Tony laughed at him, "I need to go home and change, and they want me in an hour to discuss some things about the book."

Tony nodded and sat up, "Boo, I wanted to spend the day with you." He said wrapping his arms around Loki's waist.

"I would have liked that as well, but I have work to do, and now that I think about it I have to visit home as well…" Loki sighed the last part, he really didn't want to see his father, but he knew his mother would be upset if he didn't.

"Ah well, Banner was coming over today to help he anyways. And I'm sure Pepper will come up with a bunch of useless shit for me to do."

Loki laughed, "I'm sure it's not useless, shame, I wanted to meet this Banner too, some other time then?" Loki stood up and stretched gathering his jacket and other belongings.

"Call me when you're not busy?" Tony asked as he followed Loki to the door to the elevator, and Loki nodded, "Sure, probably won't be till later though…" Loki looked at his watched and sighed, he didn't have that much time to get home and shower. It was a good twenty minutes to get home, but only five to get to work from Tony's place.

"What's up?" Tony asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's a good twenty minutes to get home from here, I'm pressed for time and I can't _exactly_ be late."

Tony nodded, "Well then just get ready here, I don't mind."

Loki frowned, "I don't want to impose, it's not like I have clothes or my car…" Shit, he forgot he didn't have his damn car. How the hell was he supposed to go anywhere!?

"I've got clothes to spare, and I'll drive you."

Loki wasn't too sure he had the right to use his shower, or his clothes. "Are you sure? We haven't exactly been going steady and-"

Tony stopped him with a kiss, "I'll get the shower ready, and I'll make some breakfast for you."

Loki blushed and looked down, "I just drink coffee for breakfast."

Tony smirked and turned around, "Well, looks like you're getting special treatment today."

Loki sighed and sat back down while Tony got the shower ready. Did couples usually move this fast when dating? Wait scratch that, did _normal_ couples usually move this fast. Not that Loki _wasn't_ secretly thrilled to be using Tony's shower, or that the man was even going out of his way to make him breakfast… He just wasn't used to anyone doing anything for him, minus his mother of course.

"Kay, towels are on the sink, extra tooth brush and there's a bunch of hair junk in the cabinet. I put a comb there too, a new one. And there's a body scrubber I've never used, I put it in the shower. So, you're all set to go."

Loki stood up and nodded, "Thanks."

Tony nodded, "No biggie, so what do you like to eat?"

Loki smirked and walked past him, "Surprise me."

Tony smiled as he watched Loki head to the bathroom; he loved how Loki challenged him, even if it was over simply making breakfast. Tony thought for a moment, he knew how to make one thing and there was no way Loki wouldn't love it.

_Sweet Jesus in heaven, this is a bathroom!? _Loki looked around at the huge bathroom; it had two sinks, a shower with multiple heads, a bath with jets and an extremely fuzzy rug. "So this is what you do when you have _loads_ of money." Loki sighed and turned the shower on; thankfully it was a simple one. He got undressed and stepped on, in truth, the multiple heads were amazing. But he really wanted to use the jet tub; he would definitely do that next time.

Loki found the scrubber and went to work, for some reason it was exciting being in the billionaires shower. Loki smirked at himself, he could get used to this.

Tony had everything set up

He made sure Loki enough time to eat, for he just heard the shower go off a few minutes ago. And what do you know, here comes the devil now.

"Food's done, come eat."

Loki came over wearing the clothes that Tony had left out for him; it was a nice blue suit with a white tie to match. He knew all the great writers of the day's worse suits, and he really wanted to see Loki in one. He was absolutely stunning of course.

Loki smiled, "Thanks for the suit, it's a little baggy but not bad."

Tony smirked, "That's because you're small. But it looks good on you."

Loki blushed, "Thanks, s-shall we eat?"

Tony nodded, "Of course, I hope it's to your standards."

Loki looked over at the table; there was a pretty decent spread; some orange juice and apples and the main course which was French toast, "French toast?" Loki said raising an eyebrow.

Tony nodded, "Of course."

Loki laughed and kissed Tony's cheek, "It's very nice thank you."

The two of them sat down and began eating. The food was great; Loki would have been lying if he said he wasn't surprised that Tony could cook.

"Well, do you like it?"

Loki nodded, "Almost as good as mother makes it, _almost_."

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled and went on eating.

They didn't really talk through breakfast; Loki was more concerned with eating so he'd have time to get to the office. Tony was taking his sweet time.

_Sir, Pepper Potts has arrived for work. May I allow her access?_

Loki jumped at the voice again, he wasn't sure if he would get used to that.

"Sure, let her in." Tony said as he got up, and placed his dishes in the sink. Loki had just finished his and got up as well. Tony quickly got the plates before Loki could take care of them himself.

"Now who's in a rush?" Loki smirked at Tony.

"The faster we get out of here, the less Pepper can make me do work. Come on, let's head to the car." Tony grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him to the elevator and down the stairs into the garage and in the car.

Loki directed Tony to the office and they were there in no time, Loki got out of the car and fixed up his suit. "Thanks for the clothes, and the lift, and the breakfast…" Loki looked around; making sure no one was watching them. Tony nodded, "Not a problem, would you like me to pick you up?" Loki was about to say no when he remembered his car was back at his place, "Well, I'll have Thor pick me up. He should be free and I'm sure he's staying at our parent's."

Tony sighed, "Alright then, call me later? Let me know the details on your book."

Loki smiled and nodded, he knew he'd be extremely busy with work now, meetings and signings and he would have to come up with a new book. That would take a load of time, which didn't leave much time for Tony... "Yeah, I'll get a hold of you when I can."

Tony nodded, noticing Loki's voice held something like sadness, "Alright then, see you soon."

Loki nodded and turned around quickly and headed inside, Tony was a little confused but shrugged it off and headed back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter and all you got is me explaining myself as to why there isn't one. :/  
But I'll be busy with school work and my ACT retake. I may also have a job interview coming up, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed!

Anyway, I'll have a new chapter my the end of this week, that is my deadline for you guys, I promise!

Also, I wanna hear what you guys would like to happen or maybe just a cute scene or something you guys think would fit in here. I'd like to add your ideas.

But by the end of the week, promise!

3


	12. I believe it's called love

"So, how was work?" Thor questioned once Loki got in the car, it was well part eleven at night and Loki was surprised he hadn't strangled someone.

"The office was chaotic as usual, but the book is selling and some dates have been made in upcoming months for book signings." Loki took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, the office was never organized, no one turned anything in on time, and that included himself. He was beginning to wonder how in the hell they ever got anything done.

But, since he had missed a good amount of calls getting out so late was his own fault. But still, the damn place gave him a headache.

"Will there be a sequel?"

Loki shrugged, "Not sure yet. I wanna see how many copies this one will sell. Based on that I'll decide, which means if I do make another; no sleep, energy supplements, and wasted time having writers block."

Thor laughed, "Well, how did the day with Tony go?"

Loki smiled as he remembered the actions of the previous night and morning, "Just fine, he's got a nice place that's for sure. Never really thought about how rich he actually was…"

Thor nodded, "Well, Stark Industries is a big one. But you'll be reeling in the money now."

Loki nodded, "Thankfully. I want to get the shop remodeled for mom; I thought it could be a good present from us."

Thor smiled, "You always put her first don't you. I think it's better if it's just from you. You help out more and it means more to the both of you. I always snuck out and hung out with friends when we were little, you actually helped."

Loki laughed, "Too true, say, is father still home?"

Thor nodded, "Yea, so be decent okay?"

Loki sighed, "I'm always decent."

Thor smirked, "Yeah, faking a girlfriend and avoiding him at all costs is decent."

Loki looked at Thor, "Oh shut up."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony yawned as he looked at the clock, already eleven and he was still working in the shop.

"Might as well send Pep home…" Seeing as he wasn't doing anything productive besides messing around all day he left to find her.

"Pep!"

She same around the corner looking at him, "What?"

"You can go home if you want. I did all that I had to right?" He asked, praying he was right.

She nodded, "Yeah you're done. Where's your lover?" She teased as she packed her briefcase.

Tony sighed, "I dunno, I dropped him off at work this morning and he's said he'd get ahold of me when he could. Maybe he's still working…"

She smiled, "Relax, I'm sure he's just been busy. I'll leave now, see you tomorrow. And don't stay up too late, I'd like you alive in the morning please!"

He nodded and smiled back at her as she went in the elevator, leaving him alone and bored. But also tired. "I could just text him; he'll see it eventually right?" Tony pulled out his phone and sent a quick message of; _Hope work went well, going to bed now so I'll hopefully see you soon_.

That was basic enough right? He didn't want to sound too needy, but he really wanted the damn raven there with him, "Bastard should just move in…"

With that Tony headed to the shower and got ready for bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Once they got inside, from the rain that had started only a few minutes ago. Loki was drenched, and as soon as the door shut the sky sounded with thunder.

On cue, Frigga rushed to her boys and helped them get dry.

"How was work dear? We hear the book is selling well, so proud of you."

Loki smiled at his her, "Well, I'm exhausted. But thanks mom."

She nodded, "Let me get your father and we can have dinner." She hurried away to get him leaving Thor and himself to finish drying off.

"Brother your soaked let me get some clothes for you. Come on, I'm staying in our old room."

Loki followed Thor to the room they used to share as kids; some of their belongings were still there, posters and such. "How long are you staying here?"

Thor sighed as he opened a drawer looking for clothes, "Well, I think I'm moving back here. Not back in this house of course, but I met someone and her job is moving her here… And work is slow there, so I figured it was time to move on home. I miss my friends you know?"

Loki nodded as took the clothes, "I see…Well, it'll be nice having you back home. I'm mother would love it."

Thor nodded, "Yeah, let's just hope father doesn't go on one of his rants about me taking over the business."

Loki chuckled as he took his shirt off, "No kidding, did you tell either of them yet?"

Thor shook his head as he got one of his own shirts on, "No, I was thinking tonight."

Loki nodded, "Well, I'm all for it. Do you have a place to stay?"

Thor rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, we both have jobs set up. A place to stay… No, I'm still looking."

Loki sighed as he pull some pants on he was given, "Well, if you really need to find a place I'll help you look."

"Thanks Loki, that'd be a lot of help."

Loki smiled as he looked down at his clothes, "You've always been bigger than me, but this is ridiculous."

Thor laughed as he seen how baggy his clothes were on his brother, "Well, I'm all muscle and you're nothing but bone."

Loki glared at him, "Yeah, but I've got the brains."

Thor laughed as he ruffled Loki's hair, then they heard their mother calling them down for dinner. So they headed down after Loki fixed up the best he could. If Loki hadn't placed his phone on silent for work, we would have gotten the message from Tony. But since it was late, he figured the billionaire was sleeping.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony wasn't sleeping though; he was waiting for Loki's call. "Idiot probably forgot…" Tony rolled over and sighed, "Might as well go to bed…" Tony was pretty sure he'd call in the morning, technically Tony didn't know if Loki had even gotten out of work yet, "So why in the hell am I getting so worked up!?"

_"I believe it's called love Sir."_

"Thank you Jarvis!" Tony shouted as he turned face down in bed and decided to go to sleep.


	13. Happy to see You

Loki yawned as he headed downstairs, he could smell his mother's cooking and it was days like these he wondered why anyone bothered to leave home. The dinner last night had gone fine, Odin seemed happy that Loki was succeeding in something, so he left it at that. Frigga was excited that Thor was most likely moving back to town, and with a girl no doubt. From the sounds of it, Loki figured Thor was going to ask her to marry him.

Loki smiled at his mom as she was flipping pancakes, "Remind me why I moved out again?"

She laughed, "I wonder."

He smiled as he began eating his breakfast, Thor came down shortly after and looking like a complete mess. "Morning sunshine," Loki teased.

Thor grunted and sat down yawning.

Frigga smiled at her messy son and put a plate in front of him, "Here, this will make you feel better."

Thor nodded and began eating, Loki smiled; it was as if they were both kids again.

"How's Tony doing dear?"

Stunned by the sudden question, wondering if Odin was home or not, clearly Frigga noticed this and smiled, "He's not here Loki, he's at work…." Frigga said, clearly not happy that her oaf of a husband had already gone right back to work.

Loki sighed in relief, "He's good, I was over there before work yesterday, speaking of which; I should probably call him…" Loki realized Tony had probably texted him, and that he should have checked much sooner than now.

Frigga smiled, "Go ahead, I have to get ready to open the shop today. Stop by if you have time, I'd like a proper conversation with your new boyfriend."

Loki blushed as he mother left the kitchen and he pulled his phone out.

"Mother is quite blunt isn't she?" Thor said taking a drink of his orange juice.

Loki smirked, "She always has been."

Thor nodded and continued eating, Loki laughed, knowing it took Thor to finish a meal before he woke up in the mornings. He dialed Tony's number, hoping he would be disturbing him.

* * *

Tony slammed his fist down on the alarm clock, and when that didn't stop it he yanked it from the wall and threw it, and when that didn't work he realized it was his phone and he slammed up out of bed and answered it.

"Loki!?"

_"Did I wake you? You sound startled…"_

Tony rubbed his eyes, "No no, I was just… Never mind, how is it going. Was work hell?" He heard Loki laugh on the other end and it made him smile, _"Yeah, more or less. I'm sorry I missed your message I got here rather late and – Thor, don't just take other's food!"_

_"Like you're going to eat it twig."_

Tony heard what sounded like a smack, _"Sorry Anthony-"_

"Are you at your parents place?"

_"Yeah, Thor picked me up last night, and I figured I'd come and see Odin while he was here."_

Tony nodded scratching his head, "Oh, well how did that go?"

_"Actually fine, which was surprising… Anyway, I was thinking I could come over again today?"_

Tony's smile widened, "Sure, if you don't mind watching me work."

Tony could practically hear Loki smirked, _"I don't mind, I have my own amount to do; but I figured we could at least do our work together."_

Tony smiled, "Alright, what time do you think you'll be over?"

_"That depends, Thor, when are you going to wake up?"_

_"When I feel like it."_

_"Well, there you go. He usually needs to eat before he actually wakes up. He has to get me home so I can grab my car and then I'll come over. I'll say around noon."_

Tony laughed, "Okay, sounds great. I'll be expecting you."

* * *

Loki said goodbye and closed the phone, looking over at Thor who was slowly eating his food. "Waking up yet sleeping beauty? I'd like to get home in a few hours."

Thor nodded, swallowing the last bit, "Sure, I've gotta head around town looking for a place anyways."

Loki nodded taking a drink of his juice, "Oh right, I'll check the papers today and see if Anthony knows of any apartments."

Thor nodded, "Thanks, let me take a shower and we can go, unless you want to take one too?"

Loki shook his head, "I'll use Anthony's shower."

* * *

Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tossed his phone to his bed, he was just happy he had gotten ahold of Loki. It made him feel much better. Of course, the sudden thought of the workload he had to do make him put the covers over his head. He really didn't want to work, but at least Loki would provide some comfort and company.

So, he got up and went to make some coffee.

_Good morning Sir, shall I tell you your agenda?_

"No, Pepper will handle that, how about putting one some music though? I'll make her think I'm busy doing important work." With that Jarvis started the music and Tony headed down to his workspace, he didn't plan to do actual work, just mess with some parts and try to make something. It passed the time.

* * *

Loki hopped out of the car, still in his pajama pants and t-shirt. "Thanks for the lift; I'll text you if I get a lead on a place."

Thor nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later then, I'll be here for a good two more days."

"Alright, I'll see you."

Thor nodded and drove away, Loki headed inside wondering if Natasha was still home. He made his way up to their level, unlocked the door and called her name. When she didn't answer he went into the kitchen and noticed a note. "Oh, right she had work…" He placed his junk down and headed to get his laptop and notes. He needed to come up with another story, maybe the sequel. It took him long enough to make the first one, and now he was on a deadline.

Sighing he packed his bag and checked the clock, it was only eleven, but he decided to head over to Tony's before he just crawled into bed and went back to sleep. He was still extremely tired from work last night, and he still needed to go and see his mother today, with Tony.

Snatching his keys, he locked their door and headed back out to his car in the garage.

* * *

"Tony!"

Tony stopped and turned around to see a rather irritated Pepper staring at him.

"What's up?"

She sighed, "Are you doing anything of importance down here?"

"Well I-"

She grabbed his shirt, "Good, because you've got papers to look at and sign, emails to read that I've forwarded to you, and some invitations to respond to."

Tony groaned as he was dragged upstairs, she already had everything set out on the living area.

"If you want to get done at a good time, I suggest you start now." She smiled.

He sighed and was about to sit when Jarvis came on, _Sir, Mr. Odinson is at the door._

Tony smiled, "Let him in." He gave Pepper a smile as she glared at him for having someone over with so much work to do. "We're going to work; he's got his own work to do."

She shook her head and went to get her own coffee from the kitchen.

Tony opened the door, and there was Loki standing on the other side, duffle bag and all.

"Hello princess," Tony said but as he noticed Loki he looked worn out compared to last time, "You okay? You look shaky."

Loki smirked nodding, "Work was hell, but what's new? I didn't get a chance to take a shower this morning, is it okay if I shower here?"

Tony nodded, a little too enthusiastically. Loki wanted to shower here? Naked, and in his shower, how could he possible object?

Loki smiled, "Thanks, I've always wondered what billionaires bathroom was like." He laughed as he set his stuff down next to the couch, his eyes looked over to the table, "What's all this?" He asked as he picked up a paper.

Tony laughed, "Work."

Loki blinked and looked at him, "You have to go through all of this!?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I tend to let it build up."

Loki let out a breath, "So I noticed… All I brought is my computer and some notes…"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, make yourself comfortable as usual, I have Pepper here today so please feel free to ignore her completely."

"Excuse me?"

Tony rolled his eyes playfully at Pepper who stepped in, "_Ignore_ Tony, I'm Pepper, and his assistant." She held out her hand and Loki shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I didn't plan to listen to him anyways."

She smiled, "I've been waiting to meet you, please make sure he gets work done. He's like a kid, if he sees other kids doing it, he'll do it."

Loki burst into laughter as Tony shouted at her and she went into her office.

"She's nice, I like her."

Tony glared after her, "Yeah well, she's a little wench when she wants to be, but I'd be lost without her."

Loki nodded, "I bet…" Loki leaned down and got his computer out, headset and all.

"What's with the Bluetooth?" Tony asked, amused at his usage of technology.

"Easier to make calls and get more work done. I've gotta make some phone calls."

Tony nodded, made sense. And he did look rather cool with it on. So, sneakily he came up around him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

Loki didn't mean to, but the kiss sent such shivers down his spine that he let out a small moan.

Tony chuckled at it and let him go and sat down on the couch, leaving the flustered Loki standing there trying to hide his blush.

Tony patted his hand down next to him, and Loki followed at sat next to him. "So, you've got to go all through this?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, feel free to help."

Loki laughed and reached back in his bag and took out a glasses case, placing some nice, slick, black framed glasses with some French word on them. Loki turned to look at him, "I'll think about it, if you're really so desperate."

Tony was trying to hold back the need to attack Loki and kiss him everywhere, he looked sexy in pajamas, and now he looked even sexier with the glasses. "Seeing problems?"

Loki nodded, "Yeah, just close up when I'm working."

Tony nodded and picked up a paper, figuring he better get his signings done.

"Hey, are you good at math?" Loki asked glancing sideways at him.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Loki cleared his throat, "I have to balance my check book, and check my funds. And, I'm not exactly the best at math, Thor used to do it for me, then Natasha took over…"

Tony smirked, "Sure, I'll do it."

Loki looked at him, "Seriously?"

Tony nodded, "Of course, but I want you to help me with something."

Loki waited for what he needed.

"After this, lovely pile of work we have, we go out to eat. Then, you stay the night and we can do whatever you may want, movies, the bar, coitus."

Loki laughed at the last one, "I'll do anything to get the damn thing balanced, so of course I'll go out with you. But we need to stop by the shop and see my mom; she closes the shop at eight."

Tony nodded and looked at the clock, "We better get going on this junk."

Loki nodded and they both got busy with their work, keeping their eyes on the clock every now and then.


	14. Prick

**_Okay, this is looooong overdue as are my other stories. I kept getting message via my yahoo and I decided it was time to give you all what you wanted. Sorry it's not exciting. It was more a filler than anything, though I tried to make it humorous. I have to remember my plot plans for this one. I may come through and edit some of it once I get my mind back on track with this. I just wanted to let you all know I didn't forget about it!_**

**_But anyways, here ya go!_**

* * *

Six hours later and they were done. Loki had finished checking his accounts and finishing up phone calls, and Tony actually managed to get everything signed and sent.

Loki had noted that Pepper had been correct; Tony hadn't stopped working because Loki hadn't stopped.

"And there, you checking and savings account are managed and balanced!" Tony said handing his laptop back to his lover.

"You're a life saver, seriously. I hate all this math crap." Loki said closing it and placing back it back in its bag.

"What were your grades in math?"

He smirked, "C's through high school, for college I managed a B average; with tutoring of course."

Tony nodded and checked the clock, "Shit it's already six, and well I think you owe _me_ an evening out."

Loki nodded, "And you need to take _me_ to the shop before anything. Mother wants to see you again."

He nodded, "Not a problem, we'll be _inconspicuous_ this time."

Loki laughed, "No limo?"

Tony shook his head, "No limo."

* * *

Loki took another quick shower and dressed; they were on their way to the shop in no time. Tony hadn't asked why Loki had brought a duffle bag, though he had his hopes set on another sleepover.

Loki clicked through station after station, unable to find something to listen too. It wasn't that the situation was awkward; Loki's nerves were just on edge. Maybe it was work, and maybe it was a warning for trouble that was to come. _Maybe something happened to mother at the shop? A break in? Robbery?_ Shaking his head he tried to stop thinking of the worst case scenario.

They pulled up and got out, Tony noticed Loki looks edgy, but decided not to say anything. Tony entered first followed by Loki.

Once inside Loki looked around for his mother, the shop seemed fine which meant all was well; or well it was until a familiar voice said his name.

"Loki."

Loki looked to his left and froze.

Odin.

Fucking Odin was standing right in front of the curtain to the back, with a little shocked look on his face.

"Father… What're you doing here?" He asked nervously, he noticed Tony just stand there casually.

"I came to see the shop, what brings you here and…"

Tony wasn't sure how to go about it, but acting civil was a good way to start. He walked over and took out his hand, "Anthony Stark."

Odin shook it back, but a little hesitantly, "I know, did you come here with my son?"

Tony nodded.

Loki felt about ready to vomit, Odin looked at him, clearly confused.

"How do you know my son?"

"Through work, I figured such a good author as him needed some sponsors so I volunteered." It wasn't a lie, but he would need to sponsor Loki now; he knew that much.

"I see, off to a business dinner then?"

Loki nodded, "Yeah, exactly."

Thankfully Frigga came out from back, "Oh Loki, I didn't hear the bell ring." Tony noted the nervous looks she gave me.

"It's alright; you said to stop by so here I am."

She nodded, "Going out to eat?"

Tony nodded, "Sure am, my treat."

She smiled, "Well, I know I asked you to stop by but turns out I'm a little busy. You two should hurry out before I make you work." She winked.

Loki nodded a little too enthusiastically and grabbed Tony's arm, "AlrightthenI' 'sgo."

"Loki, I'll be leaving again by Friday. I'd like you to come by the house."

Loki stopped, "Sure, fine. We have to go now."

Before Odin could get another word out Tony was pulled out the door to the car. Loki instantly got inside and told Tony to drive to wherever.

* * *

They made it to a simple bar, Tony figured a bar would be a good place; not for him of course, but Loki who looked ready to have some sort of fit.

Loki hurried inside and ordered a drink right away, strong of course. He slammed it down in seconds and Tony just blinked at him, while placing an order for two burgers with fries.

After a good five minutes he decided it was okay to speak, "You alright there princess?"

Loki slightly glared at him, "Yeah, I just didn't expect him to be there."

Tony nodded, "So the whole family is in on the act?"

Loki swirled his drink with his hands, "Yup."

Tony laughed, "Seems like it's more stress than it's worth."

Loki nodded, "_Yup_."

The burgers came and Loki started eating, while ordering another drink.

* * *

_"Stupid son-of-a-bitch."_

Tony wasn't exactly shocked that Loki got drunk so easy, but apparently the stress of his father was a good gateway to it.

_"Prick."_

Tony was trying not to laugh as Loki mumbled to himself, it was funny but the problem itself wasn't. Loki was already swaying in his seat; they had been there for a good two hours. Loki had gone off on a serious rant about his father, and Tony listened intently; to his own surprise.

Loki swayed a little too far and Tony caught him, "Alright genius, let's get you home and to bed before you drink anymore."

Loki kept his shocked look on his face from almost falling until they got in the car, then it changed to complete confusion.

_"Where we going?"_

"Home, you need to go to bed."

_"Heh, whatever ma."_

Tony smirked and got them home in no time, Loki managed to sober up a little.

"My _fucking_ head hurts," was a good sign of that.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

Once inside Loki rubbed his eyes and moaned, his head was killing him. He hadn't even drank that much, then again it wasn't like he was _unaware_ his alcohol tolerance was low. Tony came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, "You wanna shower?"

Loki nodded, "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of that jet tub I spotted."

Tony chuckled, "Sure thing let me get it going for you."

They both went into the bathroom and Tony showed Loki how I worked, once he left Loki adjusted things to his liking and climbed in, with adding enough bubbles for cover of course.

Tony gathered a bottle of water and some pain killers for Loki, just in case his headache worsened. He returned to find Loki already with his eyes closed.

"Don't drown now, here."

Loki opened his eyes and took the water, "Thanks." He quickly swallowed the pills.

Sure, Loki was tempting as hell at the moment, but he controlled himself and told Loki he'd be in bed watching TV once he got out. And that he was free to join.

* * *

Loki thought Tony leaving was a little disappointing but his mind was more elsewhere; like why his damned father seemed to ruin everything. He was really sick of Odin, and he was relieved to here he was leaving again Friday. There was too much stress when he was around.

Sighing he dunked his head under the water, it was warm and comforting; but he knew Tony's bed would be even more so.

* * *

Tony was flipping through random channels when Loki walked in, "Evening Clarice."

Loki smirked and hopped on the bed, "Anything good on?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Wait, go back."

Tony did so, "Why what's this?"

"Paranormal Witness, leave it here." Loki instructed, as he got comfortable under the covers.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "_One_, you want to watch crap about _ghosts_ before bed and _two_, one does not get into Tony Starks bed without an invite."

Loki rolled his eyes, "_One_, yes as a matter of fact I do and _two_, no one tells Loki Odinson what to do."

Tony smirked as Loki managed to bury himself deeper into the covers. Tony, who had never bothered to watch such show stayed up for five of them, Loki was asleep by the second. Tony turned the TV off and got under the covers as well. He cuddled up next to Loki who smelled fantastic, Tony had no idea he smelled so good.


	15. I'm Working On It

For once Loki was aware of where he was when he woke up, the arm wrapped around him was a good indication. It made the stress of Odin wash away like it was never there. It was pure bliss.

"Tony wake up!"

_Well there goes the bliss_. Loki looked towards the door; Pepper was standing there impatiently tapping her foot. She smiled at him, "Good morning Loki." Then she went to Tony's side and grabbed a pillow and smacked him hard with it. Loki was slightly irritated he had been disturbed, but the current situation was worth it.

Tony grunted and sat up. "Pep, as much as I love you; what the hell do you want?"

"What I want? You've got _ten minutes_ to be dressed and downtown at a charity event."

Loki watched her walk out the room.

"Anthony?"

Tony blinked and jumped up to the bathroom and slammed the door. Loki could hear the shower running.

"Oh, you can go too Loki. Actually, could you go? I was supposed to attend but I've got work and otherwise, I just don't want to go."

Loki numbly nodded, a little confused on what was going on. He needed more time to wake up. "Sure, but I don't have any clothes."

She smiled, "No problem, I checked your size and bought you some the other day."

"Ms. Potts, you didn't have to-"

She shook her head, "If you're going to date him, you have to attend this _crap_ instead of me. And it's Pepper. I'll set your clothes in the guest bedroom; you can get ready in there."

Loki nodded and got up; _today should be interesting_.

* * *

Tony cursed through his shower and quickly got dressed, he was late; there was no way around that. The whole event had slipped his mind. He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Loki was gone. He hoped he didn't go home. He went to his dresser and pulled out some cologne.

"Damn, I thought I'd beaten you."

Tony turned around to see Loki dressed in all black with a deep green tie and undershirt. "When did you go shopping?" He wanted to drag his ass back to bed and have his way with him.

Loki smirked and walked over, "Pepper bought them for me, and you smell nice."

Tony took the moment to smell Loki's hair, "You smell like honey, and something else."

"Milk."

"What?"

"It's milk and honey."

"It's good."

Loki looked up at him and kissed him, Tony kissed back.

"Tony! Hurry up!"

Rolling his eyes Tony pulled away, "Come on, before she murders me with a hammer."

* * *

Loki wasn't used to such elegant places, or so many well-known people. Though he figured it'd be good practice for what was to come for him. He had a gathering to attend next week, he promised to take Natasha, but the next one he'd ask Tony.

Tony however looked like he'd done this a thousand times. _Well of course he has you idiot._

"Just follow me; some of these guys are alright, but others? Complete assholes."

Loki laughed, "Good to know." He looked around as he recognized some people, he felt a little nauseous. There were way too many people here, people who were above him on so many levels. He needed to sit down before he threw up.

"Loki?"

He looked over at Tony who was holding two wine glasses, "You okay? You look ready to pass out."

"Y-yeah, it's just… A lot to take in. I've never been somewhere so… Elegant."

"Really? Even though your fathers a politician?"

Loki nodded, "Yeah, I never really tagged around with him."

"Well, look at it this way; you'll be one of these rich bastards soon enough." He had Loki do cheers with him.

"What does that make you?" Loki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"A rich bastard."

Loki laughed and took a drink.

"Ah, Mr. Odinson is it?"

Loki turned around to see a man smiling at him. He was wearing a good amount of cologne, a white suit and… Were those gold rings on every finger?

"Yes… May I ask who you are?"

"Thanos. I support the newly famous, I read your book; it was quite intriguing." He held out his hand and Loki shook it, "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it."

"Yes, a best seller by the end of the day, that's quite a feat for a new author."

Loki smiled, "Yes, it was shocking, oh where are my manners; I'm with Anthony Stark, I assume you know each other?"

Thanos nodded, "Of course, how are you Stark?"

Loki noticed Tony was hesitant, but shook his hand, "Well, as I assume you are?"

"Business is business."

Tony nodded, "Yes it is."

"So Mr. Odinson, keep me in mind will you? I can get you famous in the blink of an eye."

He handed Loki a card with his name on it and a simple number and headed off to another group, Loki watched him leave.

"Don't call that number by the way." Tony said from behind him.

Loki turned, "Why not?"

"Thanos is… A con artist of sorts."

"Be more specific."

Tony nodded and sat down at the bar, "For one he knows you're new to this, easily manipulated. Two, he does get people well-known, but for a price."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Well of course he wants money. I can imagine it's a manager type of position he's looking for."

"You're correct on that, but that guy has a different idea of payment."

"And that would be?"

"Loki, he's a pimp."

Loki almost laughed, but Tony's face was serious, "Really? I thought something like that was illegal?"

Tony nodded, "Of course, he's just never been caught. I had Jarvis dig up what he could, he's been involved with human trafficking and the like."

"Human trafficking?"

"In his early years starting out, seems he sticks to leeching on to newbies, sucking them into his "help" and wanting sex in return. I'm not surprised he decided to introduce himself to you."

"And why's that?"

"Well, if I saw someone as handsome as you; I'd want to fuck you."

Loki smirked and leaned into his ear, "You haven't fucked me yet."

"I'm working on it."

Without thinking they kissed.


End file.
